Sentimientos por ti
by yume25sora
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año desde que Mashima Taichi se unió al club de karuta de la universidad. Tras jugar un partido, comienza a recordar como fue que llego allí (ArataxTachi)


**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Chihayafuru, espero que les guste :)**

**Es un desafío de mi amiga Natsukikocchi quien me torturo nuevamente con la pareja, puesto que yo preferiblemente hubiera hecho esta historia como TaichixChihaya (aunque soy Arata team) xD**

**Debido a que me retrase la historia tiene ciertos errores, los cuales arreglare más adelante**

**La historia no esta muy buena pero realmente espero que les guste**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Sentimientos por ti**

"_nani wazu ni_

_sakuya kono hana_

_fuyu gomori_

_ima wo haru beto_

_sakuya kono hana_

_ima wo haru beto_

_sakuya kono hana"_

Me encontraba sentado en el tatami mirando fijamente las cartas, frente mío se encontraba un muchacho con gafas en la misma a posición que yo. Ambos escuchábamos atentamente los versos pronunciados por una chica de cabello oscuro.

-Taki no oto ha…

Moví mi brazo lo más rápido que pude, pero el moreno de lentes fue más veloz, lanzando lejos la carta.

_Maldición-_me dije a mi mismo- _Estoy perdiendo nuevamente._

Tome una pequeña toalla con la que seque mi sudor, mi oponente estaba completamente tranquilo, eso me irritaba. La muchacha volvió a abrir sus labios.

- Ake nureba..

Nuevamente fui más lento que el chico moreno contra el que jugaba. Apreté mis dientes disgustado mientras el otro se levantaba a buscar la carta. Había perdido.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- dije de mala gana mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Has mejorado bastante Taichi- dijo sonriente el de gafas- realmente creí que perdería.

- si…pero he vuelto a perder por tres- refunfuñe molesto.

- No te molestes- se entrometió la muchacha que leía los poemas- hace tan solo un año volviste a jugar karuta ¿No?

- Tienes razón…-musite molesto.

- Arata ha jugado durante toda su vida y encima es clase A, probablemente participe este año en las clasificaciones de maestro ¿No es así?

El moreno rio tímidamente tras beber agua.

- Puede que tengas razón Suzuki-san. Lo he estado pensando últimamente.

- Deberías hacerlo si quieres-sugerí desinteresado- ya que pronto seré clase A y te derrotare.

- jajaja eso espero- contesto contento y cambio el tema-Bueno ahora tenemos clases Susuki-san, será mejor irnos.

- Tienes razón- respondió la muchacha mientras hacia un puchero- entonces hasta luego Mashima-kun.

- Adiós.

Vi como ambos salían de la habitación y me despedí con un gesto. Tras quedar solo, me arroje sobre el tatami y cubrí mi frente con el brazo. Mire fijamente las cartas que estaban sobre una mesa.

- Ya ha pasado un año desde que volví- susurre- un año…

* * *

Todo comenzó en mi segundo año en la universidad. Desde que me había graduado de la escuela, decidí obedecer todas las exigencias de mi madre y concentrarme en mis estudios. Me aislé completamente del mundo, dejando a un lado mis pasatiempos y amistades.

- No te preocupes Taichi- solía decirme convencida- solo necesitas ser el mejor de todos.

A ella realmente le gustaba que me destacara en diferentes actividades, por lo que siempre me inscribía en numerosas competencias. Desde muy pequeño nunca la decepcione, hasta que decidió meterme a un torneo de karuta. A mis doce años era bastante arrogante debido a que siempre había sido el mejor, sin embargo, tras pasar a la segunda ronda perdí contra un chico de mi edad. Mi madre se desilusionó completamente por esta derrota y me prohibió competir nuevamente en un torneo.

- Si no puedes ser el mejor no vale la pena intentarlo Taichi- me dijo cuándo quise entrar a otra competencia.

Tras esto nunca más volví a relacionarme con el karuta ni escuchar sobre él, hasta que un día, mientras caminaba por la facultad, escuche unos tenues versos que me congelaron completamente.

"_Sakuya kono hana…"_

A pesar de haber sido diez años desde que había escuchado aquello, lo reconocí inmediatamente e inconscientemente perseguí aquel sonido. Sin darme cuenta, llegue a un pequeño edificio del cual provenía la voz. Me asome silenciosamente por la ventana y lo que vi me impacto. Allí estaba una pequeña muchacha de cabello oscuro quien recitaba los poemas y sobre el tatami habían dos partidas de karuta.

- Taki no oto ha…

Dos de las cuatro personas arrojaron lejos la carta respectiva del verso. Uno de ellos era un chico alto de cabello negro, quien se levantó para recoger la tarjeta que cayó cerca de la ventana. Ahí fue cuando me vio.

En el momento en que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, trate de escapar para no ser interrogado, pero el moreno alcanzó mi brazo y lo sujeto fuertemente.

- ¡¿Por casualidad estas interesado en el karuta?!- me preguntó de manera sorpresivamente eufórica.

- ¿Eh?- fue lo único que alcance a articular debido a mi aturdimiento.

El chico al darse cuenta de mi desconcierto, soltó mi brazo y se disculpó avergonzado.

- Lamento mucho mi grosería- se disculpó- Es inusual ver a otros estudiantes por aquí así que creí que quizás deseabas unirte.

- ¿Unirme?-pregunte algo perdido.

- Si-contesto con una sonrisa- Este es el club de karuta, soy Wataya Arata de la facultad de medicina ¿y tú?

- Mashima Taichi, de la facultad de derecho.

- ¿Estas interesado en este deporte?- me interrogo ansioso.

- Emmm…hubo un tiempo en que jugué pero lo deje hace mucho, así que realmente no recuerdo como se juega…

- ¡¿Entonces porque no te unes?!- interrumpió una voz detrás de Arata.

- ¡Suzuki-san!Me asustaste! –la reprendió el moreno.

- Jeje, lo siento Arata- dijo sonriendo dulcemente- pero realmente quiero nuevos miembros para el club.

- yo también- concordó el muchacho.

- Emm… ¿quién es ella?- cuestione algo incómodo por la situación.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, ella es Suzuki Momoka, es mi compañera y miembro del club.

La chica de cabello oscuro hizo una pequeña reverencia y me dedico me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto.

- Igualmente.

Después de conversar un rato con ellos, de alguna forma me convencieron de visitarlos de vez en cuando para practicar con ellos. Posteriormente termine uniéndome a sus club, dejando a un lado mis exageradas horas de estudio. Tras varios meses jugando, comencé a sentirme libre, aunque en un inicio lo hice de mala gana a causa de las insistencias de Momoka y Arata. Sentía que por primera vez en mi vida hacia algo que realmente me gustaba.

* * *

Los días pasaron y las estaciones cambiaron. Un año se había cumplido desde que ingrese al club de karuta, tras participar en diversos torneos me convertí rápidamente en clase B.

- Eres realmente talentoso Mashima-kun-me dijo una vez Momoka- has desperdiciado muchos años al no jugar.

- Puede que tengas razón- le conteste mientras ordenaba un mazo de cartas.

- ¿Por qué dejaste el Karuta?-cuestionó repentinamente Arata.

El raramente me preguntaba cosas acerca de mi vida o familia, pero al ver sus ojo, podía sentir que estaba realmente interesado en el tema.

- Veras…mi madre siempre ha sido muy estricta, ella siempre le ha gustado que destaque en distintas cosas y una de ellas fue el karuta, pero lamentablemente perdí…

- ¿Perdiste?

- Si…fui derrotado en segunda ronda, por lo que mi madre no quiso que volviera a participar en torneos de algo en que no ganara.

- Eso es cruel- critico Momoka con tristeza.

- Puede ser…

- ¿Ella sabe te uniste al club?

- Si, tuvimos una discusión al respecto pero posteriormente accedió.

- Ya veo…

Los tres quedamos en silencio, viéndonos a las caras. Desde ese minuto nuestra amistad se volvió más estrecha, pero en el caso mío y de Arata nuestra relación se convirtió en algo más especial.

Después de conocernos, Arata y yo nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, confiábamos plenamente uno en el otro siendo incapaces de ocultarnos algún secreto. Podría decirse que éramos los "mejores amigos", sin embargo, todo cambio tras ese incidente.

* * *

Tres meses después, los miembros del club nos reunimos en mi casa para celebrar la victoria de un torneo en equipos. Todos bebían y festejaban, era un ambiente realmente agradable. Repentinamente Arata recibió una llamada.

- Disculpen iré a contestar-aviso antes de salir.

- Adelante- le dije mientras salía- te guardare una porción de pastel.

- Gracias.

Vi como mi amigo salió de la habitación y continúe celebrando con los otros. Un rato más tarde Momoka se percató de que Arata aún no regresaba.

- ¿Se habrá perdido?- bromeo para disimular su preocupación.

- No creo- le respondí con una sonrisa- iré a buscarlo.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y comencé a buscarlo. No lo encontraba por ningún lado, pero cuando entre al salón me petrifique al verlo. Arata se encontraba sobre el sofá, con la mirada perdía y el rostro inexpresivo, pequeñas gotas traslucidas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Arata?!- exclame asustado- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Prácticamente corrí hacia donde estaba. Cuando chico de las gafas me vio frente suyo su expresión cambio a una de absoluto dolor y dejo escapar un sollozo.

- Taichi…-gimió adolorido- Mi abuelo…mi abuelo ha fallecido…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Anoche fue llevado al hospital y esta tarde murió…

Aquel muchacho moreno quien solía ser reservado, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente frente a mi. Al verlo tan devastado, sentí como si mis lágrimas fueran a escapar, deseaba protegerlo y ayudarlo. Inconscientemente, envolví con mis brazos a mi amigo quien sorprendido por mi gesto, ceso su llanto y su rostro se tornó de un violento color carmín.

- ¿Ta-Taichi?-pregunto avergonzado mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

- No te preocupes Arata-le susurre dulcemente- yo estaré junto a ti hasta que te tranquilices.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados por un buen tiempo, cuando sentí que las emociones de Arata se habían calmado, me separe de él y lo mire fijamente.

- Gracias Taichi…-murmuró con la vista abajo- Muchas gracias.

- De nada….

Impulsivamente tome la mano del moreno y fuertemente la aprete.

- Cada vez que necesites algo yo estaré aquí ¿entiendes?

- Si….-respondió aún ruborizado.

No se si lo que hice entonces estuvo bien, probablemente cometí el peor error de todos, sin embargo, no me arrepiento en absoluto de mi forma de actuar. Ambos nos miramos en silencio y de alguna forma nuestros labios se unieron. Sentí un cálido y gentil sentimiento mientras nos besábamos. Acaricie gentilmente el suave cabello de Arata, quien mientras tanto recorría mi espalda con sus manos.

Desde aquel entonces nuestra relación cambio, nunca le contamos a nadie sobre aquel incidente, ni siquiera a Momoka. Tampoco volvimos a hablar sobre aquello, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Ahora me encuentro en el club, recostado sobre el tatami, esperando que Arata y Momoka regresen de sus clases. Nadie sabía respecto de nuestro pequeño secreto, no era que me avergonzara a contarlo, sino que me satisfacía la sensación de este sentimiento oculto.

_Yo amo a Arata- _susurre con una sonrisa entre mis labios_._

* * *

_**Bueno, este es el final del fic**_

_**Quedó algo raro pero**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado pese a no ser muy bueno**_

_**Y lamento los errores, los arreglare más tarde.**_

_**Natsu: espero que te haya gustado, escribí y rescribí como mil **_

_**veces la historia para ti Xd**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
